Stranger s Gift
by Fun-Nat22
Summary: When Natasha Romanoff goes to the anual carnival with her friends she doesn't leave alone. Unknown to her she is being followed by a strange and mysterious man. Then suddenly she starts to get weekly odd gifts. Who's the giver of this gifts? AU. Sorry if its bad, its for my creative writing class! Please no flames!
1. Chapter 1

Hello, my name is Natasha Romanoff, a CIA agent. I'm 26 years old. Probably a lot of you guys already knows me or heard about me. Yes, I was that girl in the news a few years ago when I was 16. A lot of people and reporters had tried to get me to talk about it but I always refused. Well, now I decided to confront my fears and talk about it. This is the story about my 16th year and how it all began.

It was the last day of summer and one of my best friends, Abigail or Abby as I call her, told me to go the carnival my town usually holds every year at the end of summer. I, Abby and a few more friends went together. As my mother volunteered me and her (she usually does that even though I don't like it) I had to sit in a Stoll to sell popcorn, sugar canes and more. After my shift ended it was already 4:00 pm and I went straight to me friends that were watching a small show of clowns and other scary things. I don't know why but I've always been afraid of clowns and goats. I think I'm scared of clowns because of their smiley faces and their red noses and their makeup, but I really don't have a clue as why I'm scared of goats. My father likes to joke and tell me I'm crazy and I'm starting to believe it and I blame my father for it. As we were walking to the silly mirrors I felt as someone was staring me, so I turned around. I saw no one. I felt uneasy but I continued walking but stealing a few glances over my shoulder to see if there was someone but there wasn't.

That feeling didn't stop "Abby, I feel someone is staring at me, but every time I look behind me I see no one. Do you see anyone?"I asked her.

"No, you're crazy. I'm starting to think Ali and Tammy are right" she said. I elbowed her at that comment but I knew I was right.

"No. There is someone looking at me. I can feel it" I insisted.

"Tasha, there isn't anyone, relax. You are just overreacting, have some fun it's the last day of summer. Tomorrow we head down to school again" Abby replied.

I knew I was right but I shrugged it off and continued walking again and tried to forget about it and focused on having fun. After all it was the last day of summer and the last day to have fun before all the school drama and worrying of homework and exams start.

* * *

The next day I could barely open my eyes. I had some much fun yesterday that I wanted to turn back time and relive it. I looked at my clock and saw that I was early and had a lot of time before the bus came to pick me up. The first thing I did was go downstairs and had breakfast with my family that consist of my older brother Tony or Anthony, as I refer to him when I'm angry which he hates, my twin sister Pepper, my younger brother Steve and my parents. After I finish eating I went upstairs to shower and change. As my school is private we use a school uniform, I put it on and go brush my teeth. At 7:20 my siblings and I went to the bus stop to wait for the bus.

We are very close and my sister Pepper and I are best friends as we are the same age. We are twins but not identical, my hair is fiery red while hers is strawberry blonde. We got in the bus but all I could think about the entire ride to school was that strange feeling I had yesterday at the carnival. For some strange reason I couldn't shake it off.


	2. Chapter 2

When we arrived to school Pepper and I went to our form room. In the first day we always have to go to our form rooms first and there the teachers will give us our timetable and our locker number. Luckily I got the locker between Pepper and Abby so next time we won't be late to our gymnastic class. We were practicing for a contest so we had to train a lot if we wanted to get medals this year again.

This year was going to be hard. When the bell rang we rushed to our form rooms and since it was the first day of school I didn't want to be late.

Last year I came late to classes almost every day but this year it won't be like that. In school there is this cliques as in all schools usually are. They are the intelligent or nerds as some people call them, the socially awkward, the jocks and cheerleaders and the ones that are none of them. I guess you can put me in between the last two. I'm neither of those although I do gymnastics. Today was a very strange day, it didn't feel as it normally does but I hope this day will end very soon and summer will be back. Suddenly the bell rang signaling the start of the first period interrupting me out of my thoughts.

* * *

When I entered the classroom I saw Abby sitting in the back and I rushed to the nearest seat to her.

"I can't believe we already started school again" she told me.

"Well, it isn't so bad. This year is going to be hard" I replied.

"Good morning class, please be sited and don't talk" this year's teacher Mr. Bowen said.

I hate math. It's the worst subject there is and it doesn't help that I am useless in it. I'm completely lost. Oh well, I'm just going to study harder this year.

* * *

I was walking to my locker to get my books for the next class when suddenly I bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't look where I was going" I apologized.

I looked up and saw that it was the new geography teacher Mr. Fury. But the strange thing was that he didn't say anything, he just looked at me, gave me a little smile and left. I stayed there for a minute just standing while I processed everything in my brain. When the bell rang I got out of my shock and sprinted to my next class that was history. When I was in history I couldn't concentrate, all I kept thinking about was that strange meeting I had with Mr. Fury. For a strange reason what disturbed me the most was his little smile. I had no idea what that meant. Maybe it was just a kind smile? Or maybe something totally different? I don't know.

Finally it was lunchtime. The school serves food for the students but a lot of students had illnesses for it so I decided to bring my own food to school. It was the wisest decision after all. I usually seat with Abby, Tammy, Josh, Bruce, Clint, Ali and of course Pepper. I started to walk to the table when I saw that there was a new girl I didn't know sitting in the table next to Abby.

"Hi" I said to everyone.

"Hey this is Bobbi, a new exchange student from Canada. Bobbi, Tasha, Tasha, Bobbi" Abby pointed at me and then to her. We started to talk and turns out that Bobbi is a really funny girl. She was a bit shy but so I am so we clicked very well.

When school finished I climbed to the bus and started thinking about my day. I can't believe it was the first day of school and I already have lots of homework. I hate that teachers think that all we do is do homework. I want to do more things like rest and have fun with my friends but I can't because I don't have time.

"Hey sis," said Tony "don't tell mom and dad that I'm getting out tonight ok?" he asked.

I hate that Tony can go out with his friends because he is a genius. But, this time I decided to take a little advantage of this.

"Ok, but you have to promise to do my math homework for this week" I said while smiling "and I will keep my mouth shut" I finished.

He sighed and said"… fine and I'm glad you learned from me" he said while grinning. I rolled my eyes and kept focused in the passing of houses and trees.m


	3. Chapter 3

When I arrived from school I went straight to my room to finish my homework so I could have a few hours free to do whatever I wanted. I was finishing my chemistry homework when suddenly the doorbell rang. I rushed down the stairs and asked who it was. No one responded so I opened the door. When I opened the door no one was there but a something. There was a small, blue box and a letter with my name written in it sitting in the floor. I picked it up and closed the door behind me. My brother Steve walked to me "What is it?" he asked. "I don't know. Nobody was there to give it to me, I don't even know for who is it" I replied nervously. I hesitantly open the box and peered inside and what I saw startled me. Inside was a human eye. I gasped and dropped the box to the floor. Steve looked at me weirdly and went to peer inside the box. When he saw the content of the box he did the exact same thing I did. So we really are siblings. Then I decided to open the letter. There was only one sentence written. It said:

"A beautiful eye just for you" - Zegzwang

This is so creepy I thought. I decided to throw this out to the garbage or burn it. I burned the letter and threw the eye with the box to a nearby garbage bin. I told Steve to keep quiet and reluctantly he agreed. He usually never does. -

At dinner we were eating fish. Just my luck, eh? Usually my mom takes the eye of the fish out but tonight when I asked her why she didn't take the eye out she said

"Oh I totally forgot! Oh well, just don't eat it."

Well I couldn't even eat with that thing staring at me. It brought memories of the eye that a creepy stranger sent me. Steve and I shared a look and told him to not open his mouth, he never breaks any rules. Before dinner ended I excused myself and went to my room. I couldn't believe someone sent me an eye. A horrible, sea-green, human eye. But, what more concerned me the most was that someone was crazy enough to send me this, and most important of all, who's eye was it? Maybe, some psychopath serial killer took an eye from one of his victims and decided it would be fun to send it to a teenager. Well, if it was that case it's not funny, at all. Or maybe I had a creepy, crazy stalker. I seriously wish it's neither of them.

When I calmed down I decided to take a shower to relax and then go to bed. Tomorrow I had a huge physics test and I suck. When I got out of the shower I noticed that my window was open. _I dint left the window open, did I?_ I thought. Since I play tennis I grabbed my racket and crept towards the window. I raised my racket slowly ready to attack when suddenly I feel a tap on the shoulder. I turn around and swing my racket to whoever the attacker was. But I did not expect the person who was. It was Tony.

"Hey sis. Why so scared. I didn't scare did I?" asked Tony with his typical grin in his face.

"TONY! Of course you did! You didn't expect me to be calm right? What are you doing here?" I yelled at him. I was still shocked.

"Well I did, you never get scared. Well did I?

"Of course you did! Are you insane?!" I yelled

"Ha, I did it! Pepper owns me 10 dollars!" he responded while laughing

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Did you make a bet with Pepper to see if you could scare me? What are you, five?"

"And a half," he said "Well why not?"

I rolled my eyes at him. Typical Tony. "What are you doing in my room? Did you open my window?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah I did. I just came back from Jarvis house, relax. The world hasn't ended yet." he said while leaving my room. When he left I locked my window and went to sleep.

That night I couldn't sleep. I usually fall asleep the moment my head touches the pillow but tonight wasn't the case. Tonight I thought about how much the accident with Tony scared me. What if the creepy man stalking me got into my house through my window? What will I do? I'll make sure to lock them at night and when I leave for school tomorrow. My last thought before I fell asleep was: who could it be?


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning I woke up by Pepper's screams. Our rooms are close so I jumped out of my bed and rushed to her room.

"Pepper what's wrong?" I asked panicked

"Someone cut my hair!" she loudly protested

"Oh" that was the only thing I could say. _I will react the same way she did. Well, maybe more violent demanding who did it wi-_ by the corner of my eyes I saw Tony snickering and stifling a laugh at the doorframe trying to stay hidden. Emphasize in the word _trying_. I wiped my head at Pepper and saw her face red with anger. I was surprised to see her that angry because usually out of the twins I am the most violent and quicker to get angry, she's just too kind. I looked back at Tony at saw all the blood drain out of his face and the bolted out of the room. Pepper of course went running after him with a murdering look in her eyes. I shuddered. Remind me to never ager Pepper. _Ever._

After I showered and got ready I went down the stairs to have breakfast with my family. It was odd because my dad is always sitting down drinking his coffee.

"Mom, where's dad?" I asked my mom while sitting

"Oh, he had an important meeting honey" she replied while putting the table. I decided to help her. While I was getting the plates in the table I heard Pepper and Tony yelling at each other outside the house. I bet they already woke everyone up already in the neighborhood. Seriously there are times that I think Tony is younger than me not older. Tony and Pepper come running to the kitchen when my mom if putting the pancakes into the plates.

"Save me Pepper is trying to kill me!" Tony yelled while using me as a shield.

"Of course I am! Mom, Tony cut my hair!" yelled Pepper to my mom

"Tony? Why did you do it? I told you to stop bothering your sister! Apologize NOW!" mom replied. _Wow, _I've never heard her yelled like that. Actually cross that out of course I heard her yell like that but only when Tony and I broke her favorite vase when we were little.

"Okay, I sorry for cutting your hair Pepper" replied Tony. His voice muffled by his face in my back. I brushed him off.

"Ok. But watch your back, Tony" she said with a threatening and low voice. Tony shuddered and I smirked. Usually Pepper's revenges are great.

"Well, that's what you get for cutting Pepper's hair, Tons" I told him

"Oh shut up. Whatever. Let's go the bus will be here anytime soon. Bye mom!" He waved at my mom and left. I waved back at my mom and followed Tony and Pepper to the bus stop. –


	5. Chapter 5

When we arrived to school I rapidly spotted Abby and Bobbi. I went to their lockers; they are next to mine, and started to get my books for my next class. History, how I loved to have it as my first two periods. _Not. _

"Hey girls. I can't believe its second day of school. The time is passing really slowly" I said greeted them.

"Hey. Yeah I know" replied Bobbi while nodding. Abby just looked really tired.

"Let's hurry; the bell is going to ring in any minute now. You're coming?" Asked Bobbi

"Nah, don't wait for me. Meet you at history" I replied while putting my combination. They waved at me and disappeared into the sea of kids. When I opened my locker a letter fell out of it. _Weird_ I thought. I took my books for history and bent down to pick the letter. The letter said:

"_Well good morning to you. Let's play a game shall we?"-zegzwang_

I couldn't believe what it said. If there is a letter with the same name on it then it must be written by the same person, right? And if it's also in my locker then it must be someone from school, but whom?

I looked around to see if someone was there looking at me but I was the only one in the hallway. I shuddered inwardly and shut mu locker. I turned to walk and threw the letter into the bin. I barely made it to the classroom before the bell rang and when I entered I threw my backpack to the ground and sat down hard into the chair.

I couldn't believe that someone was playing a horrible game or joke on me. The one thing I didn't tolerate the most was allowing someone to play with me. I'm going to find the person who is doing this, and whoever it is, is not going to like my revenge. A few minutes later the class began but I was too lost in my thoughts to play attention.

* * *

It was Friday afternoon and we were in our last period of the day. We were talking since the teacher, Mrs. Chase, gave us a few minutes to relax.

"Hey, are you going to Lily's party tonight?" asked Bobbi no one in particular

"Yeah, I'm going with Abby" said Pepper "are you going Tasha?" she asked

"Um, no I cant. I have lots of homework to do tonight" I responded a little distracted. Since the day the stalker sent me the letter to my locker more things have been appearing. Strange things and letters if I may add. I decided to investigate and find out who is this stalker this weekend.

"Really? Are you sure it's not for something else?" asked Abby

"Why do you say that?" I replied "I'm not lying. Why would I lie?"

"Well you've been distracted lately. More distracted than usual" said Bobbi with a little smile.

"Yeah, you've been acting strange too." added Pepper

"Of course not. I've just been busy lately. It's not my fault they haven't sent you guys so much homework as me" I replied getting a little bit annoyed. I don't have to tell them everything, do I?

"Well whatever you say, Tasha" responded Bobbi with a bored tone

"You know what; I have to ask Taylor about the biology homework. See you later." I replied annoyed and left. I didn't wait for them to replied and didn't look back at them but I bet they had shocked faces. I really don't care, why do they think I have to tell them everything? Agh, it annoys me so much! I sat down next to Taylor and asked her my questions. I actually had questions about the biology homework.

* * *

It was time to go home so I grabbed my things quickly, sat down it the bus and started to write the names of my suspects.

My suspects:

Suspect #1: Mr. Fury (the new geography teacher)

Since that day I bumped into him in the hallway, that guy has been looking at me strange. Besides that guy doesn't talk much and when I'm around him I feel cold and ugh I don't know he's just weird, okay?.

Suspect #2: José (the janitor)

Although I really don't think it's him, maybe he's the accomplice of the stalker. He has what we call the means. He has access to my locker. Hmm, suspicious.

Suspect #3: Tony

Again, although I really don't think it's him since he's my brother, Tony is capable of anything. You really never know. So that's why he's on this list.

Suspect #4: Jake (the guy in my biology class)

He's on my list because when I got out of the pool and was walking towards the changing rooms, I saw him exit them. It wouldn't be weird if the changing rooms where mix but they're not. He was getting out of the GIRLS changing rooms and as long as I know he's a boy not a girl. When I entered my changing stall or whatever it's called my elastic bands were missing but the next day the they appeared in my locker with a letter saying "_careful next time"_ which was weird.

Now that I got my suspects, I can follow them and gather evidence exonerating them or not. I so excited. Finally I won't be crept out and will be capable of sleep.

I got out of the bus when it arrived to the bus stop and ran to my house. Pepper went to Abby's house to go to the party, Tony went to do whatever he does, Steve my younger brother went to the movies with my dad and my mum had a friend's night out. So, now I'm alone. Although I'm scared because what if the stalker knows I'm alone and decide to pay me a visit? I tell myself that I'm not going to be in the house so really there's nothing to be afraid of.

Now that I'm alone, I decided to start my investigation and grabbed my mum's car keys. I got to the car and checked I had everything I needed along with my cell phone with 911 on speed dial. Better to be prepared than not, huh? With that I started the car and drove away ready to find out who the stalker was. I thought everything was going to go uneventful. Oh, how wrong I was.


End file.
